


Больше никогда

by Yozhik



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-30
Updated: 2012-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-30 08:49:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/329964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yozhik/pseuds/Yozhik





	Больше никогда

Пенелопа Гарсия – не прекрасная дама из романов; прекрасных дам носят на руках, дамы не красятся в розовый и синий, дамы не находят массу интересных применений резинкам для волос с пластмассовыми клубничинами, дамы не пользуются своими техническими знаниями, чтобы запереть коллегу ночью в конференц-зале – дверь с кодовым замком для неё игрушка; и на памяти Моргана ещё ни одна прекрасная дама не ломала кресло Хотча.  
– Никогда, – шепчет Гарсия, ногти у неё обломаны, царапаются куда сильнее любого маникюра, розовая прядка прилипла над губой, так и тянет не убрать рукой, а сдуть. – Даже не думай мне не ответить.  
Морган впервые видит, как она плачет.


End file.
